Guild Info
Guilds are unlocked after clearing the 4th flag in Zone 1, Bit Valley. Guilds are formed of a group of up to 25(+5) players. Your guild members can be added to parties in Dungeons, Raids, GvG, and Expedition. Guild members have access to their own chat and can message each other even if they are not friended. Guild members may purchase guild shop accessories, pets, and consumables based upon the guild's level. Items are unlocked as the guild reaches higher levels. The guild interface has 4 tabs: Main, Members, Shop, and Events. * Main shows 4 character initials, level, member #s, message, and buttons: Options, Inventory, Perks, & Hall. * Members shows current members, rank, and level; arranged by last login, and buttons: Invite, & Contribution. * Shop shows purchase options and player's current Guild Honor points. * Events allows access to current and past guild versus guild (GvG) information. A player must be level 5 or above, and must spend 2500 gold to create a guild. Newly created guilds have no perksGuilds start with 150 Guild Bucks. and are generally discouraged by veteran players. Guild EXP / Honor Guild EXP is used for leveling the guild. 100% of the player's earned EXP becomes Guild EXP. For example, if the player earns 100 EXP after combat, the player's guild earns 100 Guild EXP. Honor is used for purchasing items in the guild shop. 10% of the player's earned EXP becomes Honor. For example, if the player earns 100 EXP after combat, the player receives 10 Honor. Honor cannot be transferred. For example, if a player leaves a guild, all Honor the player earned while in that guild remains with that guild, and the player will begin from 0 Honor in the new guild. The player must return to the old guild to spend their accumulated Honor. Member Rankings There are four types of members: Recruit, Member, Officer, and Leader. Guild members with promote and demote permissions can only promote other members to equal ranking, and cannot demote those with equal ranking. For example, an officer cannot demote another officer, but an officer can promote a recruit to officer. Guilds can only host one guild leader at a time. If a guild leader promotes someone to leader status, the leader will be demoted to officer. As of 4/9/2017, an inactive guild leader can be ousted using the Mutiny mechanic: Players can now take leadership of a guild after a certain period of time of the leader being offline. This timeframe depends on your current ranking in the guild. Officers can take leadership after 2 weeks of the leader being offline, members 3 weeks, and recruits 4 weeks. This gives the higher ranking players priority over the leadership role. When allowed, a "Mutiny" button will appear next to their name in the members section of the guild. Member Permissions Member permissions are set by anyone with access to PERMISSIONS (under GUILD → OPTIONS). Each checkbox determines what each rank may do. These are the default permissions for a new guild: Open Guild As of 8/3/2018, guilds can now be set to "Open" by the guild leader. This allows players to openly join the guild without needing to apply and be accepted. Newly created guild are set to open by default. Currently existing guilds were set to closed by default. Notes Category:Guild